The Darkness Inside
by SailorVamp
Summary: This may be a one-shot depending on what you readers want. This is about Alex's Death and the conspiracy behind it.


Disclaimer: You know the deal.  
  
The quiet calm shattered only by the sound of nearly silent sobs, Liz did a good job of hiding her misery. Anyone outside the room, or even any further than a foot away would not have heard a thing. Liz the innocent, the carefree, and the perfect, was not allowed to cry. She was sick of this, of pretending that she had no problems. Her parents refused to see her as anything but a little girl, who need to be watched at all times. The love of her life, Max, hated her, Tess STILL hated her. Isabel refused to talk to her because she had torn Max's hart out with that little 'lets pretend to sleep with Kyle' stunt. Kyle thought she had used him so he was not specking to her either. Alex was dead; she had yet to find his killer. Maria had hit a sore spot with her Mom and Michael; she was to caught up in her own problems to worry about Liz's. Michael was still Michael cold, distant, and angry Michael. To top it off she had just discovered that she was adopted, at any other time it would not have mattered, Jeff and Nancy Parker where grate parents, but right now it was the last straw. She was trapped and had to get out, she only saw two options, suicide, or running away. Liz Parker did not want to die, and even if she did, Liz did not think she could go threw with it. Therefore, in truth she only had one option, run away. Slowly she rose from the bed, she smoothed out the covers and flipped the pillow over to the un-tear stained side. Then she went to the closet and pulled out her suitcase, and proceeded to pack it with clothing, her journal, a picture of her parents, and a picture from the prom of the whole group, her eyes lingering on the face of her beloved. She resolved to see him and say goodbye before she left, she could not leave him with the wrong impression. With a sigh, she zipped the suitcase shut, closing off the stares from those immortalized-in- time eyes. She pulled the purse full of the money she had been saving since fifth grade out from its hiding place under a loose floorboard, she'd had about a thousand nine-hundred dollars last time she checked around two months ago. She called it the hasta la vista fund; she had planed on using it to get as far away from Roswell as humanly possible after high school was over, it was only fitting that she was using it to get out now. Besides, she only had about a month of school left so it was almost the same. She blew out the candles on her balcony, and locked the windows; then she called Maria and had her promise to tell her parents that Liz was spending the night at her house and that she would be at school tomorrow. The last thing she grabbed before she left her room was her toothbrush and toothpaste, stuffing them into the purse with her money. Picking up her suitcase she turned for a last look at her room, for a moment she almost changed her mind, then she turned out the light and closed the door, shutting out that part of her life forever. Going to the kitchen Liz grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, and scrawled a note to her parents, she taped it to the door, locked it, then turned and walked to her car without looking back.  
  
************ Two minutes later at Max's house ************  
  
Liz stopped the car in front of Max's house, checking to make sure she had tight control of her emotions. Then she got out of the car and walked to Max's darkened window, she stood there staring at that dark portal, for about a minute wondering what to do. She was surprised when the window slid up and Max's voice came floating to her ears, "Michael, what-" The anger in his voice forced her back a step, right into the light coming out of the next door neighbors bathroom window. "Liz what do you want?" The anger in his voice escalated into rage. She walked toward him, trying desperately to make something come out of her tight throat. Her legs gave out just as she reached the window seal, instinctively she reached out for something to hold on to, and was met by strong warm arms, Max's arms. She pulled herself together and let go of him quickly, if she got close she would loose her nerve. "I came to say goodbye, and to say I'm sorry, and I hope things workout with you and Tess." Max did not say anything in reply; Liz took this as her cue to leave. "Goodbye, I love you." Liz whispered, then turned and was about to walk away, but his soft voice stopped her. "What do you mean by goodbye?" He asked evenly. She turned to look at him, her face in shadows except for the tears on her cheeks which where lit silver on one side by a sliver of moon, and gold on the other by the artificial bathroom light. "I mean," she said as she walked closer, "that you will never have to worry about me ever again, I'm leavening." Now she was so close that his breath stirred the hair clinging to her face, on an impulse she reached out and brushed the hair on his forehead out of his eyes. He was beautiful, he was her soulmate, but she wasn't his, he didn't need her the way she needed him, not anymore, he had Tess. "Why?" He asked a little bit of desperation seeping into his voice, going unnoticed by her. " Because I can't stay any longer, I'm not needed, I'm a waste of space, and I stand in the way of your destiny." She answered quietly, wishing it wasn't true. Before her resolve disappeared, she turned and walked to her car, ignoring the sound of his voice calling her back. Then she was gone into the sorrow-laced night.  
  
Out on the highway, the overwhelming feeling of sorrow form earlier returned, blurring her eyes with tears. She quickly blinked them away, remembering how Alex's murders had covered up his death with a car accident. Suddenly she realized she had swerved into oncoming traffic, she tried desperately to get the car under control but it was as if something pushed her car forward, she had no control. Suddenly she had the strange feeling of being pulled away, at first she resisted thinking it was death who pulled her so forcefully, then she stopped fighting, if this was death she didn't care anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been raining for hours, the group, minus Liz, was sitting around Max's living room table, his parents where still out looking for Liz convinced they would find her. They where silent, after hearing all that Max and Maria knew about Liz's sudden disappearance, there wasn't much to say. That was when Sheriff Valenti decided to arrive, his face was pale, his eyes red. Max was about to ask if he had found her, but was stopped by Valenti shaking his head, something was up, something big. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." He took a deep breath, as if bracing himself for the end of the world. "We found an unidentified body on highway 208 south, D.N.A tests came in half an hour ago, the body belonged to one Elizabeth A. Parker, pronounced dead at 5:35 on June 31, 2003." He had gone into Sheriff mode, treating Liz's death as a case to lessen the pain. Liz was dead. Max could feel his hart breaking into a million little shards. 'No it can't be true.' He was so absorbed in his grief that he almost missed the Sheriffs next comment, "My colleges and I suspect suicide." He said quietly. "No, Liz wouldn't commit suicide!" Max burst out. "I don't think it was suicide, and I don't think it was an accident, either." Isabel said, in full ice-princess mode. "What are you suggesting, murder?" Michael demanded. "Think about it, two people die in the same way and both of them are connected to us and our secret. Alex was decoding the book, he was almost done when he died, and Liz was very close to finding out who arranged his death, she knew to much for there comfort. Face it you guys, the facts are to obvious to ignore, Alex and Liz where murdered." Her voice broke a little at the end but she kept it together. Their was a heavy silence after she spoke, none of them wanted to believe it, but it was true, their friends had been murdered. "If they killed Liz because she knew to much than I'm the next target, I know as much as she did, and I also helped her a lot." Maria's quivering voice broke the silence, normally they would disregard it as Maria being her melodramatic self, but this was to serous a subject, and what Maria said was true, she did know as much about Alex's murder as Liz did. Michael pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in her hair. He did not say a word and he didn't need to, his meaning was clear. If anyone planed to take Maria away from him they would have to get threw him first, and even if they won the fight he would give them would be one they would never forget.  
  
She floated in some sort of liquid, but she could breath. Her body was sheathed in some kind of light material, she could barely even feel it swishing about her with every current in the water. She tried to open her eyes but they felt like hundred pound weights. She tried to move but the attempt sent an agonizing burst of pain shooting up her spine. As it faded so did her conciseness. The last thing she remembered before slipping into painless sleep was a voice saying that everything was going perfectly.  
  
A.N: Yeah I know, corny, but I had to get it out here. Tell me if you want me to continue. 


End file.
